Happy Birthday
by Shade Penn
Summary: Another Off-shot of my main One Girl Revolution story that takes place after the latest chapter. FemLee/Biffy.


A/N: Another off-shot. A bit short but I hope you like it, it takes place after chapter 10 of the main story.

* * *

Lee walked into the school beside her friends as they argued once more about another video game and she was only listening with one ear.

"Hey Chica, heads up." Cam said suddenly and Lee noticed her…whatever as she didn't know what their relationship was just yet coming over. "Hey Biffy." She said moving away from her friends and meeting the other teen,

"Lee, got a surprise for you in detention." He said and Lee raised a brow.

"Aren't we in detention to learn a lesson?" she questioned smirking.

"And where else could we meet up without being spotted?" Biff shot back with a smirk of his own.

"Touché." Lee replied. "Can you give me a little hint then?" she asked tilting her head.

"Not really, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" The other teen retorted and Lee marvelled at the fact it sounded suspiciously like they were _flirting_ with each other.

In the beginning she wouldn't have been able to so much as _look_ at him without feeling a flush rise in her face, let alone even _think_ about kissing him. And now she _was_ able to kiss him.

Lee looked around Biff and saw the clock on the wall. "I guess you're right." She conceded and smiled before kissing him on the cheek. "See ya then." She said before walking back to her friends, only to feel her get grabbed and pushed against the locker.

"I saw that, Lee!" Brandy yelled. "Haven't you given my list a chance?"

"What chance _could_ I give them?" Lee retorted. "It wouldn't be fair to let them think they have a chance, and then there's the fact I'm _already _in a sorta relationship." She hissed. "Why are you so insistent that I forget about Biffy? And don't say it's because you keep thinking I need someone 'better'."

"But it's true." Brandy insisted. "I know someone much better for you."

Lee stared at the girl skeptically. "Oh, and who is it?"

Brandy seemed to lose some of her fire and looked almost nervous. "It doesn't matter who, they're just better."

"Then how can I know if what you say is true if you won't tell me?" Lee retorted.

"Alright, it's…it's…" The other girl took a deep breath. "…m-"

The bell rug overhead and Lee didn't hear what was said. "Look, I gotta go." She said shaking the arms off her and hurried down the hall to class.

* * *

"So where's my surprise?" Lee asked glancing around the room coyly as she had made it to detention on her own.

At the beginning, Lee hated detention because she was constantly being reminded of the prank that was blamed on her. Granted, she was _still_ reminded of that, but it also held a deeper meaning. It was where she met Biff, and yes, she was aware their first encounter was when she spilled that purple goop on his shirt and he was about to beat her up.

That reminded her…

"On the first day, did you think I was a boy like everyone else did?" Lee questioned as she honestly never remembered Biff ever calling her a 'he.'

"No, why?" he asked.

"Why? You threatened to beat me up, heck; you _would_ have done it, just like with the DOD thing too." Lee snapped.

"Hey, I was angry at the time, besides it wasn't like I was actually going to hurt you, just wanted to make sure you did it." Biff replied and Lee crossed her arms and scowled at him before he rolled his eyes and put a box on the desk. "Here, see if this makes it up to you."

"You still never told me what it's for." Lee said as she examined the box.

"It's for your birthday." Biff replied and Lee paused.

"My birthday was yesterday though." She pointed out and Biff rolled his eyes again.

"Well thanks to _someone_ I didn't know that then." He retorted.

"Okay I get it." Lee said as she opened the box and let a sentimental smile slip as while she wasn't one for all this mushy stuff, it _was_ a nice feeling. "Aw, did you make this yourself?"

"Sure did."

Lee smiled at him. "Then I think this deserves a kiss."

The fact he met her halfway told her that he agreed wholeheartedly.


End file.
